Te Salvaré
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: 4 meses habían pasado desde que Mika huyó con Yuu y sus amigos. Ahora que estaban listos para salvar a los demás, Mika también está determinado en salvar a una persona muy especial para él.


_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen sino a Takaya Kagami, autor de Seraph of the End.**_

 _ **La historia SÍ me pertenece.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste la historia:**_

 _ **Te Salvaré**_

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que el "Serafín del Fin" fue activado por Kureto Hiragi. El escuadrón Shinoa Hiragi rompió sus vínculos con el Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japones en medio de la batalla y huyeron. Actualmente, se encuentran refugiados en algún lugar de Nagoya, alejados de todos. En una casa abandonada se encontraban Yuu, Mika, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki, y Makoto.

-¿Cuánto más nos quedaremos aquí con los brazos cruzados como si el mundo no estuviera en juego?- pregunta Kimizuki. El quería salir de ahí de una vez y enfrentarse a Kureto Hiragi. Lo odiaba al ver que él le hizo algo a su hermana Mirai. Ella es lo que Kimizuki más quiere en el mundo y él no perdonará a Kureto por haberla convertido en un "monstruo".

-No mucho, Kimizuki-san, lo prometo- dice Shinoa.- Veré una forma de escapar de aquí sin llamar la atención de nadie. Nagoya ahora está bajo el control de los vampiros. Ellos son demasiados y nosotros solo somos 7. No tendríamos ninguna oportunidad.

-Shinoa...Mi hermana menor...- comienza Kimizuki pero Mitsuba lo interrumpe colocando su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

-Lo sabemos, Kimizuki, y haremos todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta- dice Mitsuba.

-Y no sólo rescataremos a Mirai sino que también rescataremos a todos nuestros compañeros que los vampiros se llevaron como rehenes- dice Yuu.

-No creo que sean muchos, la mayoría deben estar ya muertos- dice Makoto. Él era el único sobreviviente del Escuadrón Narumi ya que todos sus compañeros habían sido asesinados en batalla. Él vio morir a sus 4 compañeros por eso perdió toda su esperanza y le cuesta creer que puedan sobrevivir los demás. Esta guerra, los vampiros ya la han ganado. Estaba seguro que los vampiros mataron a la mayoría para evitar una posible rebelión.

-Entiendo tu idea, Narumi-san, pero...- dice Shinoa y baja la cabeza para que no vean que ella estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Nuestros compañeros son fuertes, estarán bien.

Mientras todos conversaban y expresaban su sufrimiento por esta guerra, Mika miraba para afuera desde la ventana pensativo. Sólo una vampiresa ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

 _"Krul..."_ piensa Mika recordando como ella había sido capturada por Ferid y Crowley para protegerlo. _"Te prometo que te salvaré, Krul. Sólo espérame."_. Mika le debía todo a Krul, a pesar de que fue ella quién le condenó la vida convirtiéndolo en vampiro, Mika no podía estar más agradecido con ella por haberlo cuidado y asegurarse de que nada le faltaba. Él estaba vivo gracias a ella...

-¿En qué piensas, Mika?- pregunta Yuu sentándose al lado de él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mika lo mira sorprendido ya que no había sentido cuando el se acercó.

-En nada, Yuu-chan. No te preocupes- responde Mika.

-Te conozco, a mí no me puedes engañar. Dime, Mika, ¿qué te preocupa tanto?- dice Yuu preocupado.

-Sólo pensaba en Krul... Ella era la Reina de los Vampiros y fue ella quién me convirtió en vampiro...Debo odiarla por eso pero...No puedo, Yuu-chan... No puedo odiarla después de que ella me haya tratado tan bien...Siempre se preocupaba conmigo, me defendía de Ferid, me permitía beber su sangre para que yo no tenga que beber sangre humana...Le debo todo a ella y aún así...La abandoné...Ella me defendió de Ferid y Crowley... No sé nada de ella desde entonces, lo último que se de ella fue que la vi desmayarse luego de que Ferid tomara mucha sangre de ella... Ella me protegió...Y yo la abandoné.

-Te entiendo, Mika...Yo sentí lo mismo cuando te tuve que abandonar para salvarme- dice Yuu triste al recordar ese horrible día. El día en que Yuu se juró a sí mismo que acabaría con todos los vampiros, en especial con Ferid Bathory, para vengar a sus amigos muertos injustamente por un capricho de Ferid.

-Sabía que dejar a una persona cercana atrás y escapar para salvar tu vida era algo egoísta... Pero, yo te pedí eso hace años...Creo que entiendo a Krul, ella debe pensar lo mismo que yo pensé cuando te pedí que huyeras, Yuu-chan... Ella sólo quería protegerme y saber que yo viviría...Se siente bien, por más raro que suene, se siente bien morir sabiendo que pudiste proteger a una persona que querías...Nunca me puse a pensar que sentiste tú cuando me abandonaste y ahora lo sé...Me siento como un inútil egoísta que no pudo salvar a nadie.

-No te sientas así, Mika...Te aseguro que Krul sigue viva...Sí el plan de Ferid hubiera sido derrocarla entonces la habría matado, sin embargo, la dejó vivir. Él tiene otra cosa en mente para ella.

-No...Ahora entiendo cual era su plan...Ferid no quería ser el rey, él quería que el rey fuera Lest Karr... Conozco a Ferid lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que el hace, lo hace por beneficio propio pero...No entiendo que ganaría él con Lest Karr como rey.

-No lo sé pero estoy seguro que no será nada bueno... Mika, rescataremos a nuestros amigos y eso incluye a Krul porque ahora, ella es de nuestra familia.

-Pero sí ni siquiera la conoces, Yuu-chan.

-No tengo que conocerla para querer salvarla. Ella te salvó a ti, y te cuidó...Eso es suficiente para querer salvarla... En cierto modo, ella es tu familia y tú familia es mi familia- dice Yuu con una sonrisa.

-Yuu-chan...

Su conversación es interrumpida por Shinoa.

-Yuu-san, Mika-san...Hemos encontrado una forma de salir de aquí e ir a la ciudad sin que nos detecten los vampiros pero tiene que ser ahora...Ahora o nunca- anuncia Shinoa y Yuu y Mika asienten.

Shinoa, Yuu, y Mika salen de la pequeña casa junto a los demás. Todos se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora, todos tenían ropa blanca igual a la que solían usar Mika y Yuu cuando eran niños.

-Bien, chicos, ahora o nunca- anuncia Shinoa.- Debemos ser cautelosos para poder entrar a Nagoya sin que noten nuestra presencia...Una vez adentro, debemos tener el mayor cuidado posible ya que estaremos en su territorio y no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de ganarles...Son muchos los humanos que ellos consideran ganado así que debemos hacer que ellos no se den cuenta que hay nuevos humanos...Veremos una oportunidad para que podamos ir a Sanguinem, dónde nuestra misión será salvar a todos los de la Compañía Demonio de la Luna posible así podríamos enfrentarnos a los vampiros con más facilidad y asegurar el escape de todos a salvo.

Todos empiezan a caminar por la arena rumbo a la entrada de Nagoya.

 _"Te salvaré, Krul"_ piensa Mika mientras caminaba con los demás.


End file.
